kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Giant Shoe
The Giant Shoe is a chatroom owned by jimgreer, who is the default owner of chat. The unofficial room owner is kyubiwolf, but no one has claimed the chat as their own yet. Its wiki-page is maintained by Twofacedfreak34 and the members of The Giant Shoe. The Giant Shoe also rarely has a mod about. (With the exception of sirago who visits every once in a while.) __TOC__ Room ID ?room_id=23787 Put in url after game title to go directly to TGS. Current Info Most original TGSers left for other chat rooms. Nobody really knows what happened to them. We self-moderate, mostly by calling a mod from either our friend's list or ModCall, as needed. TGS was once a loving chat room, until at some point in late 2009 most chat died and users moved away. All though unknown why many orginal TGS left it is thought to be due to a large troll population at this time. TGS Laws Epic War This game is hated by many, especially Slip as he feels that since the first one it became extremely pointless and repetitive. Mentioning this game may result in being verbally abused. But do to Slip's recent absense this rule has become breakable for Twofaced love of the third and fourth games Trolling Not allowed. Trollers may also recieve verbal abuse among other things. The Regular of TGS take care of them most of the time. ModCall is used in extreme cases. Spamming As defined by the Kongregate Code of Conduct. Most TGSers use the Better Kongregate add-on so Antispam will probably mute them quickly, though the ModCall shall get clicked if you're not careful. PayBack Nikki, I Hate Stacy, etc These sort of page links are deemed illegal inTGS as they're fake and extremely pointless.. Homophobes/People that hate homosexuals You are the worst kind of people alive, get out of our chat room before I want you dead. But due to free right as long as you don't come blaring in shouting "I hate the gays lets burn them" you won't get banned. Current Notable TGSers (The Wall Of Fame) Notice: The following people have officially been declared Permanent Residents in The Giant Shoe (TGS) *LINKS DO NOT OPEN TO NEW TABS! DrRemulak Dr is a 30-year-old that enjoys saying "*Rimshot*." Not much is known apart from that he plays games at work. *He's not a video games tester, he's just naughty. *On the 29th of September 2010, he got laid off. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DrRemulak Twofacedfreak34 Never truly says anything memorable, but fun to have around. Apparently lives everywhere and does care about some people in TGS. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/twofacedfreak34 Gothic_Emo Lives in Hell and usually comes across as an angsty little boy. Enjoy's dark rooms, demons, unholy things, puppy's, killing stuff, and being the nice person he thinks he is. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Gothic_Emo *Likes to put __̴ı̴̴̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡̡.__ in chat. Iotaatoi Everyone's bestfriend, though he's not online as much as he used to be. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/iotaatoi 4sostrander He has no fear in being open about his identity and homosexuality online. *Unfortunately fits the description of a stereotypical nerd. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/4sostrander Theonlyajf Ajf is proven to be awesome and fun to chat to. Feels all people that want to socialise with him are weird. *Obsessed with Sigmund Freud. *Like to act as a mod and thinks he controls the chat. And also likes to change this wiki. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/theonlyajf Scotty123456789 Easily a loving person and whatnot, likes to be helpful, most of the time is nice to non trolls, and is a very interesting fellow to guys. He is (somewhat) everyone's friend. *He sits on Kongregate for pretty much the whole afternoon when there's no school. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Scotty123456789 *Has probably never heard of journalistic objectivity, or at least doesn't understand it. AryaKorrel Some what new to the shoe but visit often. She gets mad at trolls but keeps patient. Also seems to be one of the last girls surviving in the shoe. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/AryaKorrel Kyubiwolf Has hid out in the shoe for 4 years but is now active in chat. Nice fellow to talk to but don't let a troll pass his bridge. *Is the TGS unofficial room owner, but that's just a title. But still, listen to him. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/kyubiwolf Regular Trolls (The Wall of Shame) I_Hate_Emo_Kids - RIP Spams the chat room. Hates almost everything, he's TGS' Hitler. We don't want him to rest in peace, we're glad his account is dead, we just wanted to seem kind. Oantmeal -RIP Apparently curb stomps all nerds. He's also a supercilious bigot. Jeebuscaleebus -RIP Doesn't realise he's a troll. That special kind of troll whose older and isn't a complete idiot. Hankyho Besides being a troll, he's also immature and enjoys not knowing what things are/mean. He also believes sex is everything and uses "virgin" as an insult. Serax Old man that thinks he knows everything and enjoys calling things 'bullshit.' *If someone points out that someone is illiterate, he calls them a grammar nazi. Venom767 An illiterate New Zealander. *Refers to metal as "heavy." *Believes that "shit" is a proper adjective. *Believes "whatever" is a word to be used as often as possible. x3xMike333 Someone that joined ages ago, yet has only recently decided to chat. *Believes most people are 8-year-olds. *Tries too hard to be intellectually superior. Bananaman1212 A strange little boy who no one knows his real age. Its believed to be a child though. *Likes to pretend to be a dinosrawr and goes gwarrrr. *Spams often to get attention Burnt Noodle RIP New to TGS but very annoying. Like to spam and call people "niqqas" TheInternetRules Slip's 2nd or 3rd or 4th account. No one knows. Mysteriously comes and goes into the chat. Some thought he was banned. *Still slips so is very annoying and british *Likes to annoy manbearkid Giant Shoe Giant Shoe Giant Shoe